Vengence Against the Vampires
by Animefreak99-06
Summary: AU Ryo is a Vampire hunter and he's the best of the best. So when he's assigned to track a young vampire, she leads him to the one vampire he's been hunting for years. But things are not what they seem.
1. Welcome to Ryo's World

Hey everybody, how are you doing? Well, guess what? I'm writing a new Ronin Warriors fic. I've had the idea for a few months now. I was about to forget about it entirely, until I saw Underworld and Underworld Evoloution again. Since then, this thought has not left my mind. I also mentioned the idea for this fic on Samurai Fanservice, under the topic of Ronin dreams. **Disclaimers:** I do not, in anyway possible, own any of the YST characters. The only characters I own are characters from my other stories. **Credits:** All the credit for Ronin Warriors and Samurai Troopers belong to their respected creators and artists. All the credit for Underworld belongs to it's creators as well. This story will only have vampires in it, but several different clans fighting amongst themselves. All five of my main female characters will be in this story, just thought I'd warn all of you reading this fic.

Summary: In this fic Ryo is a lone vampire hunter, who lost his family when he was nine. He now works for a government agency that specializes in hunting down and destroying the vampires that now threaten to destroy every human that gets in their path. He carries a special dislike for them because of the way his parents were killed. He has psychic premonitions in the form of nightmares, and has a unique ability to absorb fire into his body.

Vengence Against the Vampires

Chapter 1 Welcome to Ryo's World

It was the dream. The same dream he had on and off for about eleven years now. The dream where he saw his entire clan killed by vampires. All of his family members, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, parents. All had been slaughtered that night. They had been killed just so that the vampires could feast. While he had been silently glad none had been turned, it still disgusted him, that they had to die, just so their attackers could drink all they wanted to. Their arms and heads had been ripped off, so as to make it easier for their attackers, before they had left to cause more damage. And he had been the only one spared. Mearly because he had been pulled out of the way by another being of the night.

He had trusted her, had been her friend, and she had betrayed him. So she wasn't to surprised to see him run at her. For a nine year old, he held great potential as a vampire slayer, just as his entire clan had been. She side-stepped his attack, only getting a small scratch on the right side of her jaw. He was furious, tears were falling down his face as he shook with each breath. He leveled his two katana at her and glared at her before giving her the only warning he would ever give her.

" 'Ra-san, how could you? How could you betray me like that? You were my friend. And, just this once, since you _were_ my friend, I'll let you go. _But_, should I _ever_ see your face anytime after tonight, I will kill you. Do you understand?" She looked at the three foot something boy, with sadness in her eyes. She had known of the boy's temper was dangerous, but she had thought that had made the little boy with short black hair and kind, innocent brown eyes, look more adorable. Now she knew he would keep his promise, and kill her slowly. She nodded, before turning around, and leaving.

It had taken a couple hours of gathering everyone, whole or not, together in one pile, before igniting the pile. He didn't want to do it, but it was a precaution his clan had taken up. He watched the fire as more tears rolled down his face. Twice did he hear screams and see members of his family twitch in the fire before quieting down and disentigrating. So, two of his family members had been turned. It was better that he had built the fire. So he didn't have to kill his own family. Once the fire was out, all that remained was ashes. He stood there watching and made a promise to hunt down and destroy every vampire he came across.

He heard his alarm clock going off and smacked the snooze alarm. As he lay there a little longer, he heard it go off again. Knowing he had to get up anyway, he sat up in bed, stretched, and turned off his alarm. Twisting his body to the sdie of his bed, he quietly placed his feet on the floor and stood. Deciding to go and take a shower, he gathered a dark blue shirt, a pair of black briefs, and a pair of black jeans, before turning to enter his small bathroom. Twenty minutes later, he walked out of the shower over to the sink, with a towel wrapped around his waist. Pulling his still wet hair back into a ponytail with a rubber band, he looked at his face, and sighed. How he had wished he looked like the other kids when he was little. The normal black haired, _brown_ eyed kids. Sighing again, he opened his medicine cabinet and removed a small box. Taking a container out, he untwisted both sides and removed two small objects.

Leaning his head back, he placed both contacts in his eyes, successfully covering his brilliant blue eyes. Checking his reflection again he couldn't help but grin. Just because he had been born with blue eyes, didn't mean he couldn't blend in with the other people at school, at work, or on the street. He brushed his teeth before removing his towel and changing his clothes. No sooner had he finished pulling his shirt down over his six-pack, then he heard his cell phone ringing. It took him all of five seconds to reach it before he answered.

"Moshi moshi, Sanada Ryo speaking."

"You can quit with the formalities Sanada. I've got an assignment for you." Ryo instently tensed up when he heard those words come from his boss's mouth. Hadn't he told his boss yesterday, that today was supposed to be his day off. As if reading his mind, his boss spoke up. "Look Sanada, you're the best hunter I've got on my payroll. I don't care if it _is_ your day off. Now get your ass up here pronto." Ryo could feel himself getting angry. Even the best had to get some rest every now and then.

"Alright fine boss, I'm coming in. And while we're on the topic of money, rent is due at the end of this week. Just wanted to _remind you_." Ryo sweetly sang before fliping his cell shut. If his boss was going to be a prick, so was he. He sighed again before picking out a new pair of socks and sitting down to put the on. Once he had accomplished this, he stood up walked over to his desk and unhooked his laptop. Carrying his laptop, he grabbed his camera case and carried them over to the kitchen table and sticking the laptop in his backpack. He organized his camera and his rolls of film before sticking those in his backpack as well. Walking back over to his desk, he grabbed a second camera and unplugged it before collecting a few memory cards and walked back to the table to place them in his backpack as well. As he was zipping it up before folding the flap over the top, his phone started vibrating. Grabbing it and looking at the screen he saw he had a new message. Flipping it open and checking his text messages, he had to smile.

you had better get down here within the hour or i'll personally kick your skinny ass. oh and just so you know your rent's been paid. hope you're happy ya dumb little sob.

That just made his day. He shut his phone and stuck it in his pocket. Flipping his pack shut, he went over to his closet and withdrew his sword belt. He fastened it around his waist before he grabbed his trench coat and putting it on. Throwing his pack over his shoulder, and slipping his feet into his boots before refastening them. Making sure he had his keys and helmet, he locked his door and left. Once he got to the garage, it didn't take long to find his motorcycle. Putting his helmet on, he stradled the bike and put the key in the ignition, before turning, reving, and slowly manuvering out of the garage before flying down the street. He saw the cop following him, and grinned as the cop recognized who he was and let him continue on his way. Less then thirty minutes later, he pulled into the garage that housed the vechicles of his fellow coworkers. Turning the bike off and removing his helmet, he realized he didn't have his id badge. As he began to curse, he stuck his hand in one of his pockets and sighed in relief as his fingers touched his chain. Grabbing it and leaving his helmet, he walked towards the door. Once inside, he walked to the window where he had to sign in. The security guard looked up from what she was reading and he held his badge up for her to see, before she nodded her head and he walked past her to the elevator.

He opened the doors to the sixth floor of the building and walked over to his boss's office. He knocked before hearing his boss tell him to enter. As he walked in, his boss looked up from whatever he had been reading. Seeing Ryo standing there, he motioned for him to sit down until he hung up from his phone call. Ryo choose to remain standing, if only for the fact that it irritated his boss. The phone call ended less than a minute later and his boss started rubbing the bridge of his nose. Seeing Ryo still standing, he had to suppress a growl. Ryo was an annoying pain in the ass when he wanted to be, but the younger man was more skilled then anyone else in their department. He had managed to completely destroy five of the thirty vampire clans in Japan almost single handedly. And had managed to scatter another three. And he had taken two smaller clans down outside of Japan.

"I'm not even going to chit-chat with you. Here's your assignment. I want you to hunt her down, track her, at a safe distance mind you, and take pictures for the next two days." Ryo opened the folder that had been flung at him. There on the top of the file was a picture of a young woman with short brunette hair, that was cut into the style of a vertical A-line. Her beautiful green eyes make Ryo think she's a model. Until he looks at the left side of her neck and sees a mark. A tattoo, that is a symbol of the top white half of a ying-yang symbol, below that is a tattoo of a pink Sakura flower, and just below that, were the characters that spelt the name Mara. Ryo flips to the next page to see her name is Harada Mara. Or _was_ rather, as she supposedly died at the age of 17 nearly 100 years ago. Then Ryo looked at her picture again and gasped. She was walking around in plain sight, in the daylight. As far as he knew, no vampire walked around in the daylight. That would betray what they were.

"I heard that gasp, Sanada. That's the whole reason I need you to tail that woman. If she is a vampire, like those files make me believe, why is she out in the daylight? Now, I'll admit, I have seen vamps out in the daytime, but that was on a cloudy day and they were wrapped up really good. She's hardly dressed. Those files could be lying though. She could just be turning 20 or something." At this Ryo shook his head.

"I've seen these marks before. The half a ying-yang sign, it's the sign for a small clan, rather old though. Yamano, I think is the name of the group. The sakura flower I've seen as well. The symbol of the first female turned." He exhaled slowly before continuing. "Other then observation, why do I need to follow her?"

"To see who turned her. And to see just how strong they really are. That's all, you can go now Sanada." Ryo bowed and turned and left. If things kept up like he thought they were, he'd run into _her_ before long. After all, _she_ had those marks as well. That meant, that this Mara, might know _her_. Whatever. He had things to do. He walked down the hall to the elevator and pushed the down button. Less then a minute later, he exited and walked past the sign-in window. He didn't have to sign-in because he had a badge, and all he had to do was flash it. And he just flashed it as he walked out to his bike. Once he was at his bike he put his badge back in his pocket and undid his pack so as to place the folder in it. Redoing the zipper, he put his helmet back on and started his bike. He pulled out of the garage and started back towards his apartment. Once there, he parked his bike and removed his helmet again. Just as he was walking back to his apartment, he ran into his next door neighbor.

"Hey Ryo, sweetie." That made Ryo cringe, and the crazy old lady next door knew it. That's why she did it. "Where did you disappear to earlier today? I thought you were off today?"

"I was, but I got called in. I've got to get something and I won't be back for a few days, okay? Now, I really got to go." He said as he unlocked his door and shut it behind him. He took off his shoes and went to his bedroom. He knelt down next to the nightstand and reached in to the back of the bottom drawer, to find something. When his fingers touched, something, he grabbed it and pulled it out. It was a photo album. He opened it and began to look through the pictures of him and his family members. Even after eleven years, seeing there faces still made his eyes water. He continued to look at the pictures, til he found the one he had been looking for. A picture of _her_, the one who he had concidered a friend. Until the night _she_ had arrived after the other vampires. And had ignored all the others, just focused on him. The thing that had irritated him, was that _she_ tried to save only one person that night, didn't even try to help any of the others. She should have atleast tried to help one of the others, they were skilled, stronger then him. He had been the weakest. And _she_ hadn't even tried to stop the other vampires, _she_ ignored them as well.

Not that it mattered entirely, after the death of his entire clan, he had taken it upon himself to train harder, everyday. Now, at twenty years old, he was the best of the best of the vampire hunters. All because he had been the weakest member of his family. He was good, but he kept goofing off, and his grand-parents and the other elders had told him that if he didn't straighten up, he would be a failure to his family. It was no wonder his father had left the clan, because of all it's strict rules. But he had returned, with a wife and a son. Ryo thought back to the elders and thought to himself, 'I wonder if they think I've straightened out enough.' He returned his thoughts to the woman in the picture. He looked at her waist length black hair, that always had the top half braided and the bottom half left hanging free. He looked at her intense, calm, somewhat sad brown eyes. Then he looked at the tattoo on the left side of her neck.

He looked at the white upper piece of the ying-yang and below it has another tattoo of a sakura flower. With a third and final tattoo that were the characters for the name Sakura. Once he was done, he decided to take the picture out of the album and stick it with Mara's file. He stuck the album back in the drawer. Shutting it, he opened the drawer above it and removed a couple pairs of underwear and a pair a shorts. Shutting that one he stood and opened the top one and withdrew a couple shirts and two pairs of pants. Walking over to the right side of the bed, he picked up his duffel bag and placed his articles of clothing inside it. He grabbed his pair of leather chaps and put them in it as well. He grabbed his portable cd player, headphones, spare batteries, flashlight, and a few other things and placed them in as well. As he was about to turn and leave, he saw his leather jacket and grabbed it, stuffing it in his duffle as well. And remembering his contacts, he quickly went to the bathroom to retreave them, his tooth brush and toothpaste, and deodorant. After making sure he had everything he was going to need, he went to the door, put his shoes back on, and left.

Making sure his door was shut and locked up tight, he turned around and ran to the elevator to avoid his other neighbors. As he was making his way to the garage, he felt as if someone was watching him. He turned around and blooked only a few seconds before he meet the stare of a strange man. The man had to be foriegn, because Japan wasn't known for having blonde headed people. The man was handsome looking with his pale blonde hair, that seemed to cover half of the right side of his face. And he had pale crystal blue eyes. There was something about the man that unnerved Ryo, though. It seemed like he hadn't blinked, and the way he was staring at him, made Ryo shiver unintentionally. Ryo felt himself shiver and broke the stare he had on the blonde, before making his way to his bike.

The blonde however kept watching Ryo, until he entered the garage. Said blonde let out a sigh before a young woman with knee length black hair and emerald green eyes approached him.

"Do shita no, Seiji-san?" Seiji turned towards the young woman and shook his head.

"Nan demo nai, Kasumi-san. I was watching someone over there. The young man's aura was very strong, but I senced a deep inner sadness. He has had a tough life, whoever he is."

"There's nothing we can do about it. Anyway, I just got a call from Yui-san, she said she and Touma-san are going to feed tonight. She wanted to know if we were going to join them." At this Seiji turned to her and smiled a small smile before nooding his head.

"Yes, that would be a good idea. We haven't fed in over three months, I would love to go with them." Seiji turned his head back around when he heard a motorcycle pull out of the garage and speed on down the road. "That was the young man I was looking at. You can see his aura better then I can. What do you see, Kasumi-san?" She followed his gaze and saw Ryo before he turned off to go left. She sighed.

"It's just as you said, he's aura is strong, but it's an interesting shade of red. He seems to carry alot of anger and sadness within himself. I wouldn't want to cross paths with him. Shall we go now, Seiji-san?" Seiji nooded his head and Kasumi went on there way. Unaware of what fate had in store for them and the human they had just talked about. But they would before 48 hours were up.

I should also mention, there are no guns in this world. It takes place in a modern setting. Maybe a few years from now. No guns, but anything else will appear. Hope you like.


	2. Night of Surprises

Hey, it's me again. Surprisingly, people liked the fic. Woohoo. **Disclaimers:** I do not, in anyway shape or form, own YST, or Underworld. **Credits:** YST is owned by Sunrise, Hajime Yatate, and anyone else who actually worked on the series. Ronin Warriors is owned by Graz and whoever else at that studio company. Underworld and Underwolrd Evoloution is owned by it's wonderful creators. **Personal Thanks:** I would like to thank all of the kind readers of this story. I would also like to thank **Inda** for her kind review. I should also mention, this is not shonen-ai. It exists in this story only as a running gag, that's all. And now, on with chapter two.

Vengence Against the Vampires

Chapter 2 Night of Surprises

After making his way through town, Ryo went inside a fancy looking building to seek out an old friend of his. The old friend was a powerful psychic ability, and would be able to tell Ryo where to look for Mara. Ryo's boss knew about Ryo's source of information and allowed the hunter to go there often on cases such as these. As he passed through the doors, he quickly removed his backpack, trench coat, and swords and placed them on the counter next to the wide structure that looked like the frame of a doorway. He walked through the structure, only to hear it beep loudly. He watched as two security guards walked over to him. He hadn't seen these two before and easily recognized them as being of African decent. He walked back through the structure, walked over to the counter and proceded to remove his belt, his watch and his earring from the top of his left ear.

He walked through a second time and had to suppress a curse as it went off again. The two security guards motioned for him to step away from the metal detector, where they proceded to scan his body for any type of metal objects. One of the guards, a tall male with white hair, ran the scanner over his outstreched arms and down over his legs. The other, a smaller female with blue hair and unfocused eyes kept a close watch on Ryo. When the scanner kept beeping over Ryo's right wrist, he turned to the woman.

"There's a reason why I keep beeping. The two of you are new here, so you definately don't know who I am. There should be a computer with a laser over there. If you'll walk me over there, I'll show you why." The white haired man looked at him, with a scowl on his face, before looking over at his partner.

"Naria." He said to the young woman, before slipping into there native tongue and talking to her for a minute. After they stopped, she looked at Ryo and motioned for him and her partner to walk over to the computer. Once there, she picked up the laser and Ryo held up his right wrist. She looked at him and blinked, before scanning it, much like a librarian scans the code on the back of a book. After a few seconds, something beeped on the screen.

"It says here, your 'tattoo' signifies you're part of government agency. May I see your badge please?" Ryo nodded, before digging into his pocket and pulling out his badge. When he handed her the badge, she scanned it, just as she had done to his wrist. Another beep and she handed his badge back to him. "Now that we have that straightened out, what can we do for you today, Mr. Sanada?"

"It's just Ryo, and I'm looking for Mr. Tadaki. Is he in?"

"Wait just a moment and I'll check." She said before picking up the phone and asking for Mr. Tadaki's secretary. When she was put through, she asked if his was in. She nodded her head before saying thanks and hanging up. "I'm sorry, Ryo, but it seems that he is away on a meeting and won't be back for a few days. Would you like me to leave a message for him?"

"Damn. No, that's okay, I really need to ask him for a little help finding someone. I've known him since I was little. His father and my grandfather worked together several times and he's helped my dad and me before. I knew he might be busy with the company, I just didn't think he'd be out of town today. Well, I guess it shows how much he cares about his international business trade. Thank you very much for your help. I guess I'll see the two of you around." He said before bowing to the woman named Naria, recieving a bow in return. He turned and bowed to her male partner, watching as the tall silent man closed his eyes, and bowed as well. Ryo walked through the metal detectors and grabbed his things. Naria walked over to the black man and sighed. He looked at her and saw she was worried.

"Mukala, I sense danger around that boy. I sense so much pain and anger as well. The one thing I sense that is stronger then those things however, is, that that young man, is going to die. I know it's a terrible thought, but it worries me to no end, and I've only just met him." She hugged Mukala and was slightly startled when he returned the motion. Speaking in their native tongue, he told her everything was going to be alright. He too had sensed something off about the boy, but the feeling, was just that he had known fighting a long time. And as a warrior, he would be okay. Naria nodded and smiled. Then she heard Mukala say something else.

"Naria, if we just stand here hugging, we might get fired. I know how much you love this job, now we have work to do." Naria looked into Mukala's eye's, and smiled. He almost never spoke in Japanese, even though, he could speak it as well as she. She lifted her hands and proceded to striaghten out his tie, which caused him to growl slightly.

Ryo had left the building with no clue as to where Mara could be. Her file said nothing of were she liked to hang out. That was probabally why Ryo had been sent to track her. When he got through with this assignment, he was going to plant his foot so far up his boss's ass. He got on his bike and adjusted his swords and pack. He placed his helmet on his head and started his bike, fully intent on riding to a few of the clubs and bars a young woman might go to. Either to dance and party, or to search for blood. So he was entirely surprised to see her entering the first club he rode to. He wasn't sure of the name of the club, but he wasn't too concerned, as long as he found what he was looking for.

He followed her inside and tried to blend into the crowd. He had never gotten used to the city and now, he found himself wincing at the loud music that came from the speakers. He looked around to find his target, only to discover, she had slipped away. He continued his search for a few minutes, before seeing her walking uptowards the stage, that was located towards the back of the large main room of this club. Strangely she was wearing a long trench coat. She walked over to the dj and his turntable, undid the belt of her trench coat, dropped the coat, and Ryo felt himself blush at the outfit she wore under her coat. She was wearing a skin-tight sea green halter top, with a aquamarine lace up corset over the shirt. The corset had been laced downward to make her waist look smaller. Her shirt was an interesting mix to her dark crystal blue skirt, that had a wide slit that went up to her right knee. She had wedge shoes that were a darker shade of the green corset she wore.

Ryo realized he was staring at her and was about to look away, when he noticed her tattoos. Only, instead of having three, like he had originally thought, she had four. The white half of a ying-yang, a sakure blossom, what looked like a couple of ocean waves, and then the characters that made up her name. While observing her, he also realized that the crowd had gone wild after she lost her trench coat. Then the dj started a new song, that Ryo recognized as an American song. He had heard it everytime he had went to the United States. He turned his head to look for something he had seen, only catching a glimpse of Midnight blue hair, pulled into two odango style buns. The crowd was cheering louldy now, and Ryo knew why. Mara was dancing up on stage, and Ryo could see certain members of the crowd taking pictures of her. Still standing at the back of the room, he pulled out his cell and digital camera. He turned his camera on and snapped a few pictures of the mysterious vampire vixen. Then he switched to his phone and used it to capture a couple of minutes of live footage. After he had done so, he put his camera and cell phone away, only to be hit with a strong psychic wave.

'Why are you here, hunter? I've felt your eyes on me ever since I first walked in here.', he felt a woman's voice speak. She knew who he was, he had blown his cover. He sighed before turning to Mara, she had a content smile on her face, which was in complete contrast to the tone in her voice.

'When did I give myself away, lady of the dark? I was keeping my thoughts to myself.'

'The look on your face is one of seriousness, not enjoyment, like everyone else. That, and I can see your katana from up here. Only hunters are allowed to wear their weapons in plain sight.'

'Then I won't have to hide every time you turn around. I was given a mission, observe you, find out who turned you, and discover how it is you can walk in the daylight.' Ryo stopped in his mental statement, when Mara nearly tripped on the stage, the expression on her face having become absolutely terrified. Which some of the men nearest to the stage were a little too happy about. She corrected herself on stage, changed her expression back to a smile, took a few steps back and continued to dance.

'You don't know what you ask, hunter. Only those who are vampires can understand that. If I were to tell you, I'd have to either kill you or turn you. And I'm not doing either, so, a word to the wise? Don't persue that question any further, you'll regret it if you do.', she said ending their little mental conversation. Ryo was glad it was over, his abilities were dream premonitions and pyrokinesis. Neither helped support telepathic thoughts, he thought to himself while rubbing his temples to make his head stop hurting. He took a glance around and noticed two or three hours had passed since he had entered. He knew it was getting dark as he came in, and now it was completely dark.

Ryo's head wasn't the only part of him that was hurting, he realized as he felt his stomach grumble loudly. It was then he came to the conclusion that his stomach was grumbling because, he hadn't eaten since the night before. He was hungry, starting to get tired, had a headache and was feeling nauseous. He headed outside and was immediately glad he had. It had been hot, noisy and there were too many smells to try to identify inside. He went to his bike to try and gather his thoughts. He opened his pack to see if he could find anything edible, before he heard someone walking up to him from one of the many allyways. He heard a laugh, from who he assumed was a man before almost choking on his energy bar.

"It's almost a shame you're a hunter, you're really quite a cute young man." Ryo jerked his head up to see a young man about twenty years of age with short light brown hair and light greenish-blue eyes. The young man, was smiling like he had just told a humorous joke, that Ryo just couldn't get. The brunette was wearing dark blue jeans that had chains attached to every one of his belt loops. His converse tennis shoes were light blue surprisingly, and went very well with is jeans and dark blue t-shirt. His black leather jacket was left open. He stopped less then three yards from Ryo, before he realized he had just called him a hunter. The brunette was about to say something else, when he looked up at the door to see an angry Mara stomping her way to thw two of them.

"I knew you were cheating on me Shin. I just didn't think you'd cheat with a man. As a vampire, we cannot preform as humans can, and can only revel in each others presence. And we can only be with one of the opposite gender. Why would you do this to me Shin?" She said with a slight quiver in her lip. Shin's smile shifted from a humorous look to a more sincere and caring smile. He walked over to her, lifted her chin with his right hand, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Mara, my love, you should know better then anyone, that I would never cheat on you with a male. I know the rules of being a vampire, for it was I who turned you, remember? I was mearly telling this young hunter, he was very cute, much like a child." Neither of them saw Ryo as he reached for his cell phone, flip it open, move into a good angle and snap a picture of the two of them. They did notice the flash from his phone and turned to look at him, with looks of irritation on their faces. He flipped his phone shut and stuck it back in his pants pocket.

"That makes two of you that knew I'm a hunter. How did you know that tidbit of information? Did she tell you through your telepathy, is it my swords, or am I giving off this info against my best wishes?" Ryo asked as he faced the two vampires. Mara looked at Shin, Shin nodded his head and Ryo knew they had spoken telepathically. Shin dropped his hand and looked at the young hunter sadly.

"There have been rumors that a young man, about early twenties, with shoulder length black hair and an earring in his left ear. This young man, was been said to be an extremely skilled vampire hunter. One of the rumors say that he is the last in a long line of vampire slayers. No one knows entirely what truth is behind them, except maybe you. You match the description perfectly, so you have to be the hunter, that's how we knew. And, who else would want to know how their cover was blown, but a government agency member." Ryo was about to comment on that, when he senced something. He quickly turned his body and had his katana half drawn when they saw the explosion. Shin bit back a curse as he recognized who had caused the explosion. Mara had drawn her hunting knife from a holder strapped to the the top of her right thigh. When she pulled up her skirt to get her knife, any normal onlooker would have seen a pair of navy blue shorts that stopped just a couple of inches short of her knee.

She called Shin's name and tossed the knife to him. He caught it without looking over his shoulder. He had the knife in front of him just a few seconds before a fast and ugly looking vampire ran at him. Shin only needed to side step the attack that had been used on him. Before his assaliant had turned around completely, Shin had stabbed him in the heart and pulled straight up rather quickly. Leaving a deep gash from the heart up throughthe shoulder blade. Mara might have lost her knife, but she more then made up for it with her strength. Her assailant was dead before he hit the ground.

Ryo was watching the two vampires with intrest, before his quick reflexes brought his swords up to protect from an airborn attack. The vampire that had attacked Ryo was much stronger then the human. Ryo wasn't to be underestimated however. He knew his attackers strength was too much for him, so he settled on tripping his opponent. With his balance lost, the vamp fell sideways. Ryo took advantage of this, and lopped the vamps head off. He looked up expecting more, but saw none. Shin was staring at him, with a look that was a cross between impression and disbelief. Ryo had taken down the strongest of the three, with seemingly little effort. Mara was staring as well, she was just glad he had only been sent to observe her. She sent Shin a telepathic message, telling him what the hunter had said. When he heard the last part, about why Mara was able to walk in the daylight, his face lost all of it's color.

"Mara, get back to the safe house, now." Mara looked at Shin as he handed her the knife back. Ryo looked over his shoulder to look at the two. Shin turned around to look at Ryo, his expression, one of seriousness, anger. "It would be best, young hunter, to leave now and tell whoever it is you work for, not to persue us anymore. You have no idea the trouble you're messing with at this particular moment, so just drop it. NOW!" Shin yelled at Ryo, before turning his gaze back to Mara and nodding once. She sighed, nodded her head once, turned around, took up a position much like a track runner, and took off running so fast that when Ryo blinked, she was gone. He turned to look at Shin again, only to notice Shin had disappaered as well. He shook his head in defeat, before sheathing his twin katana. He walked back over to his bike and picked up his pack, from where he had taken it off. He straddled his bike, placed his helmet back on his head, turned the key and took off in the direction Mara had left.

He didn't realize a young woman, maybe sixteen years of age, was watching the whole conversation from atop the sixth floor of the building she was standing on. She stood there watching the direction Ryo had taken off down. She just smiled and laughed evilly as her green eyes sparkeled with happiness, and lifted her hand to push back a lock of loose hanging midnight blue hair, that was still being worn in the odango style. A young man that looked slightly older then her walked up to her and knelt down behind her. He lifted his strange green colored head to reveal an interesting shade of dark green eyes.

"Lady Kayura, your plan worked perfectly. Now do you want me to chase after Shin and kill him?" Kayura turned her head toward her green haired accomplice.

"Hmmm, no, I don't think that's nessesary Naaza. I want a few more of those stupid idiots to follow him and attack. The two of you are the same strength, and I don't want to see either of you four hurt. Do you understand? Just continue working on part two of the plan. Don't worry, you'll get your fun sooner or later." Naaza smilled evilly, like Kayura, before bowing his head, standing to his feet and walking away. Oh, how Kayura was going to enjoy destroying both of his daughters, their lovers, friends and that troublesome hunter. He was going to pay for betraying her like he did, especially after all she did for him before both of them had been turned. The thought of her brother made her sad for a moment before, she was smirking again. She turned away and left, without ever being seen.

My fingers hurt now, but oh well. I hope you liked it. I left a few things open for you to wonder about. Why did Naria have to scan Ryo's wrist? Just how strong is Ryo really? What's the whole deal with the vampires? What did Kayura mean by, 'he will pay'? What's she going to do? And just who exactly is her brother? Stay with me for further updates to find out. Till next time, this is Animefreak99-06 signing out.


End file.
